<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Agent Dave by Azuri_Draws</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170203">Double Agent Dave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws'>Azuri_Draws</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Panstick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29170203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuri_Draws/pseuds/Azuri_Draws</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dave Panpa/Henry Stickmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Inside job AU: An au where Dave was purposefully Helping Henry throughout the series. Like a double agent. Someone on Tumblr proposed this idea to me and I decided to write/draw stuff for it.*</p><p>Henry sat in his cell, as two officers approached him. Rupert and Dave.<br/>
"Oi you! You're free to go!"<br/>
"Haha! Not really. But you got a package. Don't get your hopes up, we already checked it. Didn't we Dave?"<br/>
"Huh? Oh! Yeah of course I checked it. If I didn't check it I would lose my job and I don't wanna lose my job! Hehehe…" The two walked away, Henry opened the package, then looked up to see Dave wink at him before leaving the room. Henry smiled, Dave always had his back. His hero.<br/>
…</p><p>Henry crouched behind some bushes outside the museum with his newest goal: the Tunisian Diamond. Henry pulled out his phone, shooting Dave a text. Dave was inside near the history exhibit, when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Dave checked his notifications to see a message from Henry.<br/>
Henry: I'm outside rn gonna sneak in.<br/>
Dave: idk Henry… I might have to catch you if you break in ;)<br/>
Henry: lol<br/>
Dave: Don't worry, I gotchu &lt;3<br/>
Henry: thx see you soon :)</p><p>Dave chuckled, putting his phone in his pocket. He glanced around the room, he glanced at his coworker. He had to distract him if Henry was gonna get in. Time for his "incompetence" to shine again. "So, why'd you decide to be a security guard?" Dave asked. Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's a job that pays, that should be enough." He replied rudely. Dave cringed internally. Great. Why couldn't he have been partnered with someone more chatty? Despite his minor annoyance, Dave continued. "Haha yeah… I get that. I used to be a policeman, but it didn't really work out. There was this one prisoner we had in holding…" Dave rambled, if he just kept talking, Henry could get through easily. "My coworker used to tease him a lot. But that's not important I guess. Anyway, he was there for like a month. One time he got this package, like some prisoners do. So I gave it to him, but I uhh forgot to check it. There was a cake in the box and there was something in the cake so he used it to escape. And then I lost my job." "Ugh. Please. Shut up." Kurt said, clearly annoyed. Before Dave could respond, a model plain slammed into the back of Kurt's head. Rendering him completely unconscious. Dave looked across the room, there was the man of the hour, Henry himself, who had somehow created a huge hole in the wall. Dave felt somewhat relieved that he didn't have to keep talking to his rude coworker, but he couldn't break character just yet. "Oh no! I gotta warn somebody!" Dave smiled at Henry briefly, then started running towards one of the support beams in the building, then slammed into it, falling to the ground. Henry rushed to Dave's side, worried that he might've actually gotten hurt. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Dave winked at Henry, then closed his eyes. Henry smiled and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before running off to finish his mission. When Dave "regained consciousness" he was surprised to find that his boss wouldn't fire him despite the fact that Henry's heist was successful. He couldn't wait to see Henry later, he was probably ecstatic.<br/>
…<br/>
Dave walked to Henry's hideout, he was the only other person who knew where it was. They usually spent a lot of time together in that hideout. It was their little corner of the world, a safe space just for them. Dave knocked on the door. "Henry! It's me! Can I come in?" The door opened. Revealing the thief. "Well if it isn't my knight in shining armor." "Hi Henry!" The two hugged each other, it had been a while since they had hung out like this. Dave kissed Henry on the cheek. "So what's your plan now?" Dave asked "Gotta lay low for now." The thief replied. "I guess I'll be visiting you here more often then, huh?" Dave said in a slightly flirty voice, wrapping his arms around Henry's waist. "Looks like you will." Henry chuckled, returning Dave's embrace. "C'mon, let's have some dinner, you must be tired."<br/>
…</p><p>Dave was true to his word, he did visit Henry when he could. He was happy to do so. It got easier over time, as news of the Tunisian Diamond faded in relevance, being replaced by stories about some big band of criminals. Eventually Henry was able to visit Dave at his apartment in town, instead of Dave having to go to the forest. Henry walked through the intricate plants in the jungle, annoyed when a branch hit him in the face. Getting to and from the hideout was always a hassle thanks to how remote it was. But it was a necessary evil. After a long time of walking, he finally arrived at the place Dave called home. His legs were sore from the long walk, he just wanted to sit down and cuddle with Dave. He knocked on the door. "Davey! I'm here!" Henry waited for his love to open the door. And he waited. And uh, waited. No response. He knocked on the door again, feeling uneasy. "Dave?" Still no response. Maybe he was at work? Henry decided to give Dave a phone call. He probably just went to the store or something. Henry selected Dave's phone contact, waiting for him to pick up. It went straight to voicemail. He tried again, and got the same result. No response from Dave. Now he was worried. Why wasn't he answering? Henry, feeling panicked, knocked on the door. "D-Dave? Are you there!? DAVE!" No response. Where was he?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2 (Possibility A)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry searched the streets for hours. He couldn't find Dave. He checked Dave's house, his work, his favorite grocery store, but he wasn't there. He was tempted to call the police, but if he did, he could get thrown into jail again. That would just make things worse. He had been searching all day, and now it was already dark outside, stars and everything.</p><p>Henry let out a frustrated sigh as he continued to walk. A feeling of dread gripped his chest, like it had grabbed his heart and squeezed it. Where could Dave have gone? Henry didn't even know if he was okay! What if he was hurt!? Or worse. Dead. Henry tried in vain to shake those thoughts away. He didn't want to consider that possibility. Henry reached a corner on the sidewalk. A lamp post illuminated the path for him. He approached it, and leaned his body against it. His legs were so tired from all the walking and running he had done. They were sore, screaming at him to stop moving, to just sit down and not use them anymore. But he couldn't rest just yet! Dave could be in danger! He didn't have time to sit down. Henry continued to walk, his pace a bit slower than before, but he walked none the less. </p><p>Henry was about to cross the street when he heard something. Footsteps. Behind him. He tried to brush it off. It's not like other people didn't have places to be, it could just be some random person doing something that had nothing to do with him. But the nerves wouldn't ease. Henry picked up his pace, the footsteps behind him did too. Was he being followed? He decided to test it out. He started taking turns on the street until he made a big circle. The footsteps took every turn he did. He WAS being followed. Henry, not sure what else to do, just booked it. Running, taking random paths, using routes that had obstacles to make his pursuer slow down. They were agile, he'll give them that. Despite his efforts, he was caught. They grabbed him from behind, and covered his mouth with a cloth of some sort. Henry knew what was going on, but it was too late. He slipped into unconsciousness, and fell limp.<br/>…</p><p>Henry woke up abruptly, two men stood in front of him. They were both in what appeared to be military uniforms. One of them seemed very familiar, the other wasn't someone Henry recognized. He was older, and had a grey beard and mustache. "Well well, look who finally decided to wake up. You've been quite illusive, but your skills make you worth the catch." The older one said. Henry was worried, but curious too. They wanted him alive, which was good. They proceeded to show Henry his criminal record. "I don't think I need to remind you that we have a lot of charges against you." Henry knew what this was. Blackmail. Great. What did they want from him? "We've been having some troubles with a group known as the Toppat Clan. We know they're guilty, we just need some evidence to pin them to their crimes. Help us, and we'll drop all charges against you." Ah. There it is. Henry didn't really want to do this, but did he have a choice? Henry thought about it more. He could probably be more helpful to Dave if he didn't have a criminal record…<br/>Fine. He'd do it. </p><p>He listened to the captain for more details, then he was basically on his own, with the exception of the pilot Charles. Now he just had to choose how he was gonna get onto the giant red airship. The grapple gun seemed like a good option. He hit his head on the ship, the grapple was faster than he anticipated. But he made it, so it was fine. Henry waited a bit, surely someone would open the door. He had to wait a while but he was right, someone did eventually open the door. Henry slipped through the doorway, locking it behind him. Once he was inside, he observed his surroundings, finding a large computer, a vent and what appeared to be an elevator..? Henry glanced at the desk below the computer, there was something shiny on it. A key. Henry pocketed it. Who knows when a key could be useful in unknown territory? </p><p>Henry chose to use the vent, he was less likely to be spotted in there. As he leaned in, he realized that it had some sort of vacuum effect, and he was pulled into the vent. As he continued moving (or rather, being moved) he looked out through a window on his right. There was a giant ruby. He smiled. He was definitely grabbing that on his way out. Just as quickly as he saw it, he was thrown out of the vent onto a metal platform. He saw a sign across from him that read "vault" and "cells". There was one problem though, his path to the vault was blocked by a large gap between the platforms. There wasn't a bridge or anything. What could he do? He thought about his options. He decided to take a leap of faith, he partially expected it to backfire. To his surprise, the airship jerked back a bit, allowing him to make it. He hit his head on the wall and fell onto the platform. The ship's intercom turned on, a voice apologized for the sudden motions, saying something about avoiding a flock of ducks. Henry continued through the door, reaching a hallway-like room, the walls lined with prison cells. "Hey uh.. Think you could let me out of here?" A familiar voice asked timidly. Henry looked towards the voice. "Dave!" Henry happily called. This is where he was? Henry suddenly felt grateful the government captured him. How else could he have known Dave was here if they hadn't? He pushed those thoughts aside, he could think about that later, right now Dave needed him. Henry pulled out the key he found earlier, would it work? He pushed the key into the lock and turned it. He heard a click, then the door opened. </p><p>Dave rushed out of his cage and hugged Henry. "Oh Hen, I thought I was never gonna see you again! I'm so glad you're here!" Dave paused for a moment. He pulled away from the hug to look Henry in the eye. "Now that I think about it, why are you here? And how?" He tilted his head a bit out of curiosity. Henry always loved it when Dave did that. It was so cute! Like a puppy! Focus. He had to focus. Dave asked him a question, he shouldn't get distracted. "The government found me, wanted me to help them take down this clan." Henry gestured around them to the airship. "And I was gonna do it! But uh… I saw this big ruby and-" "You wanted to steal it?" Dave finished his sentence, he knew where this was going."You know me too well." Henry and Dave chuckled. Partners in crime. "I didn't know you were here, I was so worried. Glad I stumbled across you." Henry kissed Dave on the cheek. "So, what do you wanna do Henry? Personally, I wanna get out of here." Dave asked, the jail cell wasn't comfy, he missed sleeping in his bed. "I guess I owe the government that evidence.. But I have a feeling they're not actually going to drop those charges so I'll go grab that ruby." Henry pointed at the vault door. "Well, while you do that, I can go find some escape pods for us." Dave added. Henry smiled. "Sounds good to me.'' Just like that, they parted ways…</p><p>For like fifteen seconds. Once Henry got into the vault, he saw Dave fall into the room from the ceiling. Then he got back up and ran off. Those vents are very fragile. Henry shook his head and got back to the task at hand. He used the shrink-and-grow to minimize the giant ruby. He placed the priceless gem in his pocket, and continued on his way. He walked through the next doorway, only to set off an alarm. Krud. As Henry was berated by a Toppat member, he was interrupted by the glass window next to them shattering. Henry was thrown outside the ship, bumping into the red metal repeatedly before he landed on the center of one of the ship's propellers. It was chaos. Multiple government helicopters were shooting at the ship, some Toppat returning fire. The ship was losing altitude fast. He had to get out of there. He had to find Dave! He thought of his options. An umbrella seemed stupid, a propain tank could only end desasterously for him, and a turtle shell isn't useful at all against this situation. The power armor was his best bet. Henry suited up and dove through the propeller blades, he tried to run across them but physics once again had to be his enemy. </p><p>He made it worse. This was worse. He made it to the ground, sure, but the ship was falling faster. And he didn't know where Dave was! What if he just doomed him!? The ship crashed, but there appeared to be a lot of survivors still fighting each other. That made him feel a bit better, the idea that Dave had a better chance to survive such a crash. Before Henry could really think of his next step, the battle grew intense. More people joined, and they wore some sort of mechanical suits with miniguns and jet packs. Luckily for him one of these 'new opponents' had landed nearby and stepped out of his suit. Henry wasted no time stealing it. He took to the skies. He had a steady pace going when a helicopter blocked his path. The same one that had the captain and Charles. He could see the captain swinting at him, he glared back, then he saw Charles say something. He couldn't hear them but he knew they were talking about him. The helicopter moved out of his way. They let him go.. </p><p>   He shook his head, he had to refocus on his goal. Dave. Henry flew frantically around the ship's wreckage, he had to be there somewhere right? While he darted around he could see various Toppats getting arrested by government agents. The chaos dying down a bit after a while. His heart was beating fast, his breathing uneven. He had to find Dave, he just had to. What would he do without him? They were partners in crime! Henry used the suit's powerful mechanical arm to move various parts of rubble. He was growing more frantic. Where was Dave? Did he get out in time? <br/>…<br/>  Oh no…no no no..  What if he didn't? Henry felt his heart sink at the thought. What if he blew up the ship before Dave could get out!? Henry kept searching. He flew low to the ground, that way he could survey his surroundings better. Eventually he stumbled across Dave's burnt, black security hat. He had to be close. "Dave? Davey are you here? Dave!" Henry called, hoping that Dave would hear him. His heart felt tight, his worry making it harder to breathe. He found himself panicking, it was taking him way too long to find Dave. Henry stopped flying, landing gently on the ground. Henry held Dave's hat close. What if he was too late? The ship was huge, what if he was looking in the wrong area? Henry stood there for a few moments, looking at all of the red, metallic rubble around him. What was once a powerful airship, was now just a total mess. There were some pieces that were still on fire. Shattered glass, dented, twisted and torn metal, random broken items, everything was broken. </p><p>Henry kept looking around him, then he noticed them. Escape pods! There were a few of them. They were damaged, they didn't get that far from the ship, but overall they seemed mostly intact. Henry bolted towards them. Maybe Dave did make it! Maybe he was okay! Henry approached the pod closest to him, the door was already open, and the pod was empty. He checked the next one, the window was cracked and blacked out with ash. He used his hand to brush the ash and dust off the window. It was hard to clean the widow, but he was starting to see what was inside. Someone was in there. They were lying down on the floor, curled up. Henry couldn't see their face, but he was confident that it was Dave. It had to be. Henry tried to open the door, but it was dented. The doorknob was bent beyond use. He had to pry the door open. Henry searched among the debris around him for something useful. He found a poll-like piece of metal that he could use as a crowbar. Henry jammed it into the door, pushing it as hard as he could. The door started to give out, bit by bit it was opening. It was working! Henry kept pushing. His hands started to hurt from the metal being pushed into them, but he didn't quit. Dave needed him. After what felt like forever of prying the door open, it gave in. Finally Henry could get into the pod. He opened the door, then climbed into the pod. He saw the person curled up on the floor more closely.</p><p> "Dave!" Henry gently shook Dave. No response. He felt his heart drop. Was he…? Henry lifted Dave’s head into his lap, allowing Dave to use him as a pillow. Dave was bleeding from his arms, torso, and some from his head. “Davey… Please wake up. I’m here.” Henry gently pressed his fingers to the side of Dave’s neck. He had to check for a pulse. After a few seconds of focus, he found one. Dave was alive! He felt a small wave of relief wash over him. Dave had a chance. Henry tried again to wake him up. “Dave. Wake up. I’m here.” Henry spoke softly to Dave, he was on the verge of tears. “Davey please…” still no response. He had to do something else. Dave was injured and unresponsive. He had to get help. </p><p>The government was still there arresting Toppats. They probably had doctors. Part of Henry really didn’t want to go ask the people who kidnapped him for help, but Dave needed it. Plus, if they hadn’t kidnapped him, he wouldn’t have found Dave anyway. Henry swallowed his pride, and carried Dave to the government officials he had just ditched less than an hour ago. Hopefully they would still help. <br/>…</p><p>Though Galeforce wasn’t thrilled about Henry’s actions, he wouldn’t make an innocent man suffer for it. Much to Henry’s relief, the captain had doctors look over Dave’s condition. A few soldiers were ordered to keep a close eye on Henry to make sure he didn’t cause more trouble, but it was worth it to make sure Dave was safe. <br/>…</p><p>Dave’s condition luckily wasn’t too bad. It looked worse than it was. He had a concussion and some gashes, but nothing too lethal. He just needed rest. The doctors let Henry visit him, but he still had to be monitored by soldiers. One of them seemed very familiar to Henry, but he was having trouble figuring out where he had seen him before. Henry shrugged it off. It probably didn't matter. Henry sat next to Dave's hospital bed and held his hand. It took a little while, but eventually Dave woke up, much to Henry’s relief. Henry gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek, Dave was too groggy to really process what was going on so he just weakly batted Henry away with his hand. “Nnnoooo. Five more minutes. Don’t wanna school..” Dave whined. Henry couldn’t help but chuckle at Dave’s tired and childish demeanor. The two government soldiers luckily weren’t in the room watching them, but they were standing guard just outside the door. Henry kept listening carefully in case they ever walked in. They didn’t need to know about his relationship with Dave. Henry gently placed his hand on Dave's cheek only to have it gently swatted away (at least, Dave attempted to swat it away, he really just waved his hand at Henry). "Dun wanna…"  Dave mumbled, not even opening his eyes. "Heh, love you Davey." Henry kisses Dave's forehead, feeling the warmth radiating off of his sleepy boyfriend. </p><p>After a few more minutes, captain  Galeforce visited them. "Stickmin." He said somewhat sternly. Henry turned to face him but said nothing. His body felt tense. He was already on thin ice, he might as well not break it. "Though your actions today were not preferable, you did technically hold up your end of the deal. You're free to go when ready. Both of you." Galeforce informed, then he left them to their devices. Henry breathed out a sigh of relief. He and Dave would be safe again. Tomorrow he would take Dave home and they could just relax. Henry stayed by Dave's side the whole night, holding his hand. He would do whatever he could to make it up to his partner in crime for what he did that day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>